Dark of the Moon : Explanations
by hummergrey
Summary: The key to understanding is not in the seeing but the knowing. Insights into why and how the events in Dark of the Moon happened from the mechs point of view as they lived it. ch 2 Prime and why did he say 'kill them all.' Rated T for battle violence
1. Chapter 1 Bumblebee and the chandelier

Author's Notes: The title says is all. Explanations. Too many times the answers were not provided or situations explained that seemed out of character or out of the known probabilities. It is my hope, or intention at least, that after you read these chapters then watch again, what happens will make more sense. Having said that, some things are beyond explanation when Michael Bay get involved. Please set story alert as this is will be updated as inspired. And I do not own Transformers. Sadly. Be so much more fun if I did. Please review and let me know what you think.

**BUMBLEBEE AND THE CHANDELIER**

The key to reassuring humans, Bumblebee knew, was not in words but actions. Ironhide spinning his war cannons or Prime displaying his swords did nothing to counteract human fears while proclaiming they meant only peace. Comedy, the young scout had learned, went a long way to seeming harmless. Or as harmless as giant alien mechanical life forms could be. While the others of his kind would grumble about appearing to be a uncoordinated machine, Bumblebee understood. Laughter could dispel the greatest of anger and hope overcame the deepest of despair. He wasn't sure if his young age allowed him to match the relative youthful age of the human race or simply the lesser years of spark ache kept him from being hardened. But there he sat, in Carly's and Sam's loft house as they planned their next moves. Armored better than any tank and powerful weapons that the humans had seen in action and they welcomed him into their home as a friend, completely trusting. Even if there had been room, he doubted Ironhide or Ratchet would be invited, observing and allowed to touch or do anything they wanted.

'Take Sam's former boss,' he pondered, shifting his ion cannon back to a multi fingered hand. Short range proximity trackers monitored that human leaving in the main elevator. "He comes in here, ready to fight, knowing he cannot win. I warn him no with my fingers and he kicks me. Bruce had no way to know the gentle humming of my main spinner tickled him, only feeling the effects on his nerve responsive components. Laughing, he surrendered fast without endangering either of us.'

Across the room Sam's voice caught his undivided attention. "Humans are working for the Decepticons." Seymour Simmons and Dutch nodded, their minds capable of discerning what that meant. He watched as Brains willingly transformed into a laptop before downloading the information to a human made printer while Wheelie looked on. Neither youngling made mention of Bumblebee digital copying every bit of their data or he being the one to supply the unlock code the smaller bots didn't have. That worried him.

'Human files with Cybertronian code. Ancient but there. My training in special ops, thanks to Jazz, included the cyphers. Better add that in my report to Optimus. Who knows what trouble a Deception rummaging around the human internet could cause.' He vented deeply, the expelled air from his vents causing a soft tinkling sound. He tilted, seeing the chandelier with his optics.

"I hate that thing Bee," Sam had said. "Rip it out and I won't mind."

"Your girlfriend might," Simmons had teased, looking around but unable to find any picture of her anywhere. Human males took photos of what they had, like trophies Simmons knew. To show off their girlfriend or wife, their favorite car or a big achievement in their life. The most vain of them, he had explained once, made sure they were in the picture, dead center. Arm around the girl while sitting on the car or other item. But the former sector seven agent quickly forgot the missing photos and the chandelier.

Bumblebee had not. He regarded the primitive hanging light fixture, x-ray vision tracing its cabling to the beam, surrounded by crumbling plaster. One good pull or push and he could bring it, and the ceiling down. 'Waste of electricity for the amount of light it provides. Replace with low watt bulbs if nothing else.' Proximity detectors winked into existence in the corner of his visual display, the human elevator in use again.

'One life form detected, zero Decepticon presence. Carly,' he identified. Ever since the encounter with the Alice drone, he had asked for and received permission from Optimus to take preemptive defensive action to ensure Sam's safety. Decepticons in any shape or size would be blasted before getting near his ward. Edgy girlfriends were another matter. The few times Bumblebee had met Carly, he had remained in his Camaro alt mode, speaking through the radio. The first time transforming drowned out under her scream of startlement. 'Beginning to think every human greeting begins with an inhaled breath and a outbound fear sound. If I was part of her daily life, she would understand,' he vented again, softly moving the chandelier crystals.

'Mearing takes command of NEST and I'm suddenly too valuable to risk guarding a college student. I should have disobeyed.' Deep in his spark Bumblebee knew why he hadn't. The other Autobots needing him worse than sitting in parking lot, waiting for the party to end or Sam's class to be over. 'Optimus, online but recovering from fighting Megatron and the Fallen. Arcee, critically damaged and Ironhide, mourning the loss of his cannons, the arm interlaces damaged beyond repair. The parts too complicated and exotic to replicate on earth. We won but it didn't feel like winning,' Bumblebee reflected. 'We need to win the humans over. Show them we are not here to conquer them.'

His battle computer whirred to life, offering probabilities and non combative routines for handling what projected to be a tense situation. Carly finding all of them, including Bumblebee in their apartment without warning. 'Thank Primus for Prowl and his alternative situational upgrades,' he processed silently.

The second her foot stepped outside the door he warbled excitedly in Cybertronian. _'Show time!_'

The turning of the doorknob, unlocking and releasing the door cued the widening of his optics. The same innocent look that had mellowed the hardest of sparks of his caretakers now showed before the humans. Carly stepped inside as he straightened up, dead on target. The back of his helm, the thickest metal around his data plug took the impact. The metal chandelier, mass in motion from his hit, smacked into the ceiling, half off its hook. Optics still wide, he pretended to look startled as though caught by surprise. Predictably, the severing cables sparked, adding light effects to the performance. 'Make it believable this is not intentional,' he processed, reaching for it with his right hand.

"Oh that was smooth Bee!" Brains snarked from alongside Simmons.

Military grade targeting locks, created by Wheeljack and honed by Ratchet's skills fixated the distance. His right metal hand brushing against the swinging light, fingers missing the support rings as it swayed. If they others would stay quiet, he would hear the next cue. The snap sound, confirming the cable's final break, the chandelier falling as gravity enforced its will. Calculating systems sped faster, guiding both of his hands reaching out, missing it.

'Hit the floor without shattering, no major glass shards. Slag I'm good at this,' Bumblebee celebrated, widening his wing doors in a calculated risk. If the ceiling did fall, he would take the brunt of it. It held and he warbled again, the falling bits and pieces tickling as they rolled down the most sensitive part of his back and doors.

'And the final touch, playing a verbal quote. I won't apologize as that would be a lie. I'm not sorry it's down nor will Sam be. Hah, found the perfect line,' he hummed, sitting back happily.

"_I missed it by that much."_


	2. Chapter 2 Optimus we will kill them all

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Another insight into a seemingly uncharacteristic reaction. I had planned to do Ironhide and Sideswipe facing the Dreads as well as several other earlier scenes. I had not planned to post so quickly again but this would not leave me alone. Why would Optimus, the gentle leader, give a harsh order and watch as three wreckers rip a Decepticon apart and _not_ interfere? This chapter is darker as it deals with the terrible battle and killing in the Chicago siege. Hence why the rating jumped up. It will go no higher. And I do not have a beta. Any mistakes are mine. Warning: Mention of character deaths, human deaths, intense battle and some angst. Please review and let me know what you think, Layra aka hummergrey.

**OPTIMUS AND "_WE WILL KILL THEM ALL"_**

I roll through the outer edges of Chicago's east side, grieving. The sorrow dampens the edge of my fury but cannot quench it. It is not a berserker rage or hate but more pure. A driving purpose to protect, to save and finish this. A Prime attribute is the control of emotions, able to _act_ when others would _react_. Mine is hard won after thousands of years of combat. I miss the days of leading the science division, creating instead of destroying. When Megatron rose to power and declared war, I rose to become Prime and accept my destiny. I have regrets that the war has spread to earth but I will not falter. There is no struggle within me as I sense in the others. They are eager for battle, a fiery way to ease the grief, the Wreckers especially.

The betrayal of Sentinel cuts deep but not to failure. I told them who to trust and his betrayal of me is not the worse. He betrayed the very idea he proclaimed to fight for. Gods? Gods are only as powerful as their acts. Our fabled Unicron, the planet destroyer, devastating all in his path was once worshiped as the dark god. Primus, the first Prime defeated him, exiling him to the bitterness of space. Every Prime after him has sworn an oath to protect and encourage life, acknowledging our mortality as we name a successor Prime. Sentinel is no longer a Prime, following the dark path of destruction.

I slow, rolling around an upended burning vehicle, thermal scans confirming it is only a vehicle, no bodies. Unbidden memories of Cybertron rise in my processor. The destruction of Praxis, once the city state known for its arts and science. But there is a difference. One I can see without the terrible confirmation of data as a charred human skull crunches beneath my trailer wheels. This city had no warning. No protection. They were never given a deadline before the attack, no clan council proclaiming their defiance as the army waited outside.

::Prime, there are youngling remains:: Ratchet comms me, his crankiness gone, replaced by a weariness. The loss of Ironhide is still too fresh. Friends since the start of the war, they have relied on each other in battle for eons. Normally he would be third back, following Ironhide as he rolled behind me. Now Ratchet is next to last, the space immediately behind my trailer empty.

::They have broke the most ancient of our agreements. Non combatants are not to be targeted:: I agree.

::Aye, the penalty is instant offlining following proof of their crimes:: Leadfoot joins the signal, his red and white armored form following close behind Ratchet's. His extensive weapon arrays can cover them both if necessary.

::Proof? It's everywhere you look!:: Roadbuster argues. His tenacity is his strength and though his words are few they hold a powerful truth.

::I say shoot everything that moves and let Primus sort it out:: Topspin argues.

::Our way is not their way. Cross fire kills as does friendly fire. We brought this war to the humans. I will not willingly add to their loss:: I remind them.

::You are right. We follow the one for whom the Matrix shines:: Leadfoot states, quoting the oldest of Wrecker oaths.

The reverence in his tone giving me hope. It is very well I will lose my life this day. I cannot defeat Sentinel and Megatron together, I know that. But I will try with the last drop of energon in me to succeed. Sam needs protection that I may not be there to provide. Bumblebee, though valiant and a brave fighter lacks the mercilessness of a killer. The wreckers hold nothing back in protecting a Prime.

That is the reason I ordered them to stay at the NASA base. Not for fear of what they might do among the human population or blowing our barely concealed attempts to hide but for my sake. As bodyguards to the Primes, they remained loyal when the rest of the army followed Megatron in his defection. They fought the fierce battles, willing sacrificing their sparks to save mine. On earth, Ironhide fulfilled their function as bodyguard and protector with understanding. He knew when to protect and when to back off. The wreckers would have outnumbered me, spending more time arguing about keeping me safe than allowing me to do what is needed.

::The Matrix has shined for Sam. If I should fall in battle, I charge you to fulfill your duty to the boy:: I inform them gravely. Their sudden swerving motions as they roll tell me they understand.

My visual battle display winks to life, identifying the swooping motions of a gun ship. It has sighted prey on the ground. I increase speed, pushing, ramming a bus to the side. These are the worst of the Decepticons. Any bot wanting to escape or follow different orders had. They were the ones that transformed, disappearing among earth made vehicles and into human cities. These? They control the gun ships seeing who they are shooting. Fleeing humans. Enough have died today. Time to even the score.

My engine stutters for a brief second as I detect a faint Allspark power flare. Sam! He is ahead with others of his kind and in the path of the gunship. I cannot hear them, even from this distance but I see Sam's body posture, one of uncertainty. He is alone so I can only surmise his mate Carly is still trapped within the city.

Epps speaks and I can imagine his counsel. A trained soldier, he knows the fight cannot be won with the weapons they carry. Then the ship plummets. Seconds until it is in my targeting range and I cannot warn Sam in time.

"Whoa! Incoming!" A soldier yells as the first blast strikes.

I watch helpless as a shatter wave wipes out a row of fleeing humans as though they never existed.

::Wreckers, with me. Disable the ship but do not destroy. Do not let the pilot escape, jam all frequencies. Rest of you, find cover:: I order.

The sounds of my transformation are hidden in the sounds of the hover engines. My largest gun transforms into place on my arm, the shells dropping into the chamber from subspace. I watch as the ship turret swings down and around, the wings glaring as it hovers over Sam and Epps lying on the ground. For once their small size is a protection. I fire, hitting the back wing as the Wreckers join me, the weapons of their alt modes deadly.

I stride closer, dropping the shell casing. Normally I would store it back into subspace but not today. If I live to tomorrow it will be a minor chore to collect it at a later date. If not, it will not matter.

::The pilot is alive:: Leadfoot warns as sparks fly and the Decepticon struggles in the narrow cockpit.

::He fired at the human Prime! His spark is forfeit:: Topspin's message is overlaid with his near lust for battle. I have heard it many times over the vorns and each time I pray to never hear it again.

::On Prime's command:: Roadbuster sends.

"We will kill them all," I affirm verbally. There can be no hesitation. Ironhide and Sideswipe offered the Dreads a chance to escape and they pulled hidden weapons. Sentinel shot Ironhide in the back with a weapon forbidden since the earliest days of the war. I should have realized, should have known when Sentinel woke and attacked me. His primary protocols labeled me an enemy and I ignored it, pretending the energon deprivation to be the cause. His refusal to take the matrix, knowing it would recognize the evil he had become. There are no more excuses, no more chances to let the enemy escape to return and do further harm. We know who we fight and they will grant us no measure, no reprieve.

"Wreckers, kill it!"

"This is going to hurt!"

"A lot!"

I can only stand there and watch as the wreckers attack the downed pilot. They are fulfilling their most basic purpose, to protect. I ordered their actions, knowing this could happen. But I never expected it so quickly. I will not turn away or interfere. I owe the humans killed seconds ago that much. It is justice, but feels more like vengeance.

"Your leaders will now understand Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. In the name of freedom we take the battle to them," I state. I can see the horror in Sam's eyes as the parts fly but then his expression changes. He understands and has the same resolve. To end this. And something more. He is truly glad to see me. Not as a war leader or a rescuer but his friend.

Bumblebee races closer, his path blocked by debris. Ever the spirited youngling, he transforms, rolling to dump inertia to slow and crouch in his bipedal mode before the boy. He hesitates, letting Sam react first. I listen as Sam protests, having seen our 'deaths' and the wreckers explanations. Later I will comfort Sam, telling him I understood we were monitored at the launching pad but not now. We are in a city besieged and we must learn what the Decepticons plan. I may never understand the why of their actions, only be the one to stop the destruction.


End file.
